


Alexandrian Kebabs and a Damn Good Shag

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Couch Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reminiscing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley distracts Aziraphale from his book





	Alexandrian Kebabs and a Damn Good Shag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Aiverin/status/1151321163714498572)

Aziraphale sat on the sofa in the back of his bookstore, the door safely locked against any potential customers and a cup of tea gone cold on the side table. He was so engrossed in his book that he barely registered the door opening and closing, followed by Crowley’s footsteps crossing the floor.

He did smile a bit as Crowley sat next to him, curling around his back. Crowley kissed his neck, one hand on his shoulder, the other slithering around under Aziraphale’s ribs.

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale at last, shivering as his hand crossed his belly. He closed the book, fingers wrinkling the pages as he gripped it.

Crowley’s hand slid under his bracer. He could feel the demon’s warmth through his clothes. Crowley rested his chin on his shoulder, clearly savoring Aziraphale’s reactions.

“Hello, Aziraphale,” he said at last, a heated smile in his voice.

“Yes, I think we’re past that part,” said Aziraphale, glancing down at his hand, unknowingly squeezing the book.

Crowley’s free hand reached down and took the novel from his unresisting fingers and set it aside. He kissed Aziraphale’s ear and then started on his buttons.

Aziraphale closed his eyes, feeling his skin being exposed to air. When Crowley wanted something he was almost certain to get it, especially from him.

“I haven’t seen you in a bit,” said Crowley, untucking Aziraphale’s shirt to get the last few buttons.

“Ah. Sorry. Bit busy. Work, you know.”

“I do know. And you need to relax,” said Crowly, tugging open his shirt.

“I was relaxing,” said Aziraphale, arching into warm touch on his bare skin.

“Books,” said Crowley with a hint of disgust.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and turned in Crowley’s arms. “There is nothing wrong with books,” he said defensively.

Crowley reached up and cupped his cheek. “I know” he murmured, clearly trying to placate Aziraphale. “Seem to recall having to drag you out of Alexandria before you could be discorporated.”

“Ahh, Alexandria,” said Aziraphale wistfully. “And that stall by the docks with the kebabs…”

“I’m losing you,” murmured Crowley. He leaned in and kissed him soundly. “Long time ago, Aziraphale. I’m here, now.”

“Still,” said Aziraphale, smiling and pushing him back on the sofa, moving over him.

Crowley grinned. He reached up and removed his glasses, setting them aside. “That’s more like it.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you want, tempter,” said Aziraphale, taking off his coat, then pulling down his bracers to remove his shirt. He’d have to be blind not to see the desire writ large in every line of Crowley’s body.

Crowley’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his serpentine eyes narrowed as he watched Aziraphale.

With a wave of Aziraphale’s hand Crowley was naked before him.

Crowley’s eyes widened. “Yess,” he moaned.

Aziraphale smirked and sat back. “Prepare yourself for me. I want you to show me what you want.”

Crowley nodded and spread his long legs. He stroked his own thighs, teasing his fingers closer to himself. 

Aziraphale reached for his tea, warming it and taking a sip.

Biting his lip, Crowley slicked his fingers and roughly pushed two into himself. He hissed, eyes slamming shut. He treated himself roughly, barely getting used to two before adding a third.

“Beautiful,” murmured Aziraphale, waving away the rest of his own clothes.

Crowley groaned, rocking against his hand. His cock was hard and glistening with precome, far too tempting of a treat for Aziraphale to ignore. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around it.

Crowley swore and jerked his hips. Most humans would have gagged. Aziraphale simply pinned Crowley’s hips to the couch and took him deeper.

“Fuck, Aziraphale,” panted Crowley. “Please.”

Aziraphale pulled off his cock and gave him a feral grin that seemed nearly impossible on his usually gentle face. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked.

Crowley’s eyes widened at the look and the language. He could only muster a nod as he pulled his hands back.

Aziraphale pinned his wrists by his head and pushed into him all at once.

“You know what you do to me, Crowley,” Aziraphale panted, taking him hard, the sofa rocking with his movements.

Crowley was beyond responding, head rocking back, moaning with every thrust. There was something primal in these moments, as if they were creating the universe anew from their passions and pleasures.

Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s wrist and stroked his cock. Crowley shouted as he came, clinging to Azirphale’s shoulder and trembling with the force of it. Aziraphale chased his own climax, following him over in moments, peppering him with kisses.

As their heartbeats slowed, Aziraphale pulled Crowley up and sat back on the sofa, cradling him in his lap. Crowley rolled his hips, Aziraphale still inside of him, softly moaning as he nibbled Aziraphale’s throat.

“Feel better?” asked Aziraphale, gently rubbing his back.

Crowley nodded and sighed, finally stilling, as much as he ever did anyway.

Aziraphale cuddled him close. “How does a spot of dinner sound? I’m suddenly craving kebabs.”

“Of course you are,” muttered Crowley. “They won’t be as good as the ones in Alexandria.”

“No, most likely not,” agreed Aziraphale. “But at least the company will be.”

Crowley chuckled. “I think all that time of covering temptations for me is wearing off on you.”

“Perhaps,” said Aziraphale, hugging him and then helping him shift to the side. With another wave of his hand they were both clean and dressed.

Crowley leaned in and kissed him, taking his hand and helping him up. “Come on, I know just the place.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaerie and lmirandas for reading along


End file.
